Invincible
by seductionleadstodestruction
Summary: Sequel to Too Late To Apologize
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't realize I never posted this here. It was on my myspace site, though. The short sequel to my story Too Late To Apologize. The first chapter pretty much recaps everything that happened, so if you've forgotten (it has been awhile) then this should make up for it. Enjoy!**

It beat High School Musical. The sequel was made for the big screen. They made dolls out of each of the main characters. The soundtrack was number one on the Billboard charts for seven weeks.

It was a phenomenon, and everyone knew it.

The whole thing started two years ago. I guess I should let you in on my background before I get into detail about the past two years of my life.

My name is Hayley Slater, but you knew that already. I was one of the stars of Camp Rock. Not the lead, but that girl on the side. I was discovered in a grocery store back home in Georgia, and I was recommended as a model. My first shoot was for the Jonas Brothers prom themed CD. After that, I got a guest starring role on Hannah Montana, where I sang a song and immediately got signed to Hollywood Records. I also met one of my best friends, Miley Cyrus.

After Hannah, I auditioned for Camp Rock. I got the part, obviously, and things basically went from there. I've had two platinum albums, I now have a hit show on the Disney Channel, where I co-star with another best friend of mine, Ashley Tisdale.

As for the Camp Rock cast, I don't really have much contact with anyone.

Alyson and Jordan were probably the sweetest people you could possibly imagine. Even though their relationship caused a lot of contriversy, they stayed strong. They're still together in fact. Disney decided to make an actual Camp Rock, where Alyson and Jordan, otherwise known as 'JMan', teach dance.

Demi Lovato used to be my worst enemy. But we got over ourselves and became acquaintances. Nothing more, nothing less. And the press hates it.

The press hates it because we aren't arguing over Joe Jonas anymore.

In fact, neither of us have anything to do with him.

Other than the fact that we both live right across the street from him.

I haven't talked to Joe since the last day of filming for the sequel. And the only reason we spoke was because my line was directed toward Shane.

As for his brothers, they're a different story. Nick and I talk on a weekly basis. He's a great friend, really, and he always apoligizes for his brother's tendencies to be a jerk.

Kevin and I aren't as close as we were while filming, but we still text every now and then.

Of course, there are two people who are my absolute best friends in the world. Again, they are Miley Cyrus and Ashley Tisdale.

Like I said, Ashley and I both star in the Disney Channel series 'Like That'. It's about two best friends who envy the popular girl in school, always wanting to be 'like that'. Ashley and I even sing the theme song together. Going to work is so much fun with Ash around.

Miley, who I met when I guest starred on her old show Hannah Montana, had to move back to Tennessee. After she became friends with one of her back-up dancers, Mandy, things for her began spiraling out of control. Ash and I tried to help her, but she kept taking pictures. She'd come to my house almost every night crying about how much people hated her. Her parents put her on permanent grounding, which caused their entire family to move back home. Ash and I visit her once a month, because it's hard to live without your best friend.

But, enough about my background. I have another story, and it all started with one phone call.

One phone call that no one ever wants to get.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa, Mom, calm down! I can't understand you!" I tried yelling into my phone, but there was so much static and sniffles that I couldn't understand anything. "Mom, where are you?"

"The hospital." Was all I heard, before the line cut.

"Hayles, what's wrong?" Ashley asked, coming up from behind me, just wrapping up her scene. I didn't answer, I just tried calling my mom back. After three attmepts with no answer, I called my dad.

"Daddy, what's going on? Why is Mom freaked and at the hospital?" I asked, before my father even had a chance to speak. When I got a reply delayed by a sniff and a sigh, I knew something was wrong.

"Hon, you need to get to the hospital, ok? Can you get here quick?" He questioned, and I immediately responded with a yes.

"Dad, what is wrong? Is somebody hurt?" I asked, my heart and head both pounding.

"It's your brother. Just get here, Hayley." He informed, and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I closed my cell phone, and turned to Ashley.

I could tell she heard my dad talking, because she had her car keys in hand, and grabbed my hand, walking me to her car. We both got in silently, except for the occasional need for directions.

I knew which hospital. It was the one Kyle had to visit last time.

Kyle, now twenty-one, was a party animal. Constantly going out late afternoon, not coming back home til the early morning hours. Sometimes, when he knew the parties wouldn't be bad, or he knew a friend of mine would be attending, he'd bring me along.

The first night was one of those nights. It was Ashley's party, so I was really the one who invited Kyle. Since I didn't want to be completely groggy and hung over for the next day's work, I left early.

As soon as I got home, I fell asleep, waking up in the family car. As soon as I asked where we were going, I regretted it. We were on the way to the hospital, because Kyle had an accident.

He was always a careful driver, even when he was drunk. He never got completely hammered, so he was always the appointed driver.

That night, it was Kyle and one of his friends, Macy, who were in the car. Macy didn't get hurt, except some scrapes and a couple of bruises.

Kyle was unconscious for six hours, had a broken arm, and a fractured leg. I figured after the accident he wouldn't drive drunk again.

Last night, I tagged along with Kyle, out of sheer boredom. It was at a huge mansion about five minutes from our house. It wasn't a very fun party, but Kyle seemed to enjoy every minute.

"You are going to hurt yourself!" Some guy yelled to Kyle, who shrugged him off, and continued with his concentration.

Why beer pong required so much concentration, I would never understand, but it was a fun show, so I didn't argue. After about an hour and a half, I was tired and ready to leave, so I made my way over to Kyle, who was standing by the DJ, requesting some rap song.

"Hey, Ky, I'm gonna head home. I've got work in the morning." I shouted to him over the music. He nodded. "Who is your ride home?"

"Me." He answered. The DJ began playing a song, but Kyle argued and insisted it was the wrong one.

"You aren't in any condition to be driving yourself." I stated, and he waved his hand at me.

"I'll be fine. It's like, a mile. I think I'll live." He replied, and I rolled my eyes, knowing good and well I wouldn't be winning this one.

"Whatever. But when you end up dead in a ditch, I am gonna laugh." I smirked, a smirk which he returned.

"You would cry your little eyes out."

"Please fool, I'd skip the funeral." I stuck my tongue out, ending the conversation, and made my way out the door.

"What room is Kyle Slater in?" I asked the first nurse I saw, who shrugged, and continued walking. I huffed, and went to a small desk in the middle of the waiting room.

"Kyle Slater?" I questioned, and the receptionist looked at her papers.

"What's your name?" She asked in a rude tone, picking up a nail file. She began to examine her nails.

"Hayley Slater." I replied, my heart still beating fast as hell, my palms sweating, and my legs shaking.

"Alright, he's in room 206. Is she family?" She pointed the nail file at Ashley. I shook my head, and the receptionist told Ashley she couldn't come with me. I turned to Ashley to tell her she didn't have to wait, so she waited until I was on my way upstairs in the elevator before leaving.

I went to the second floor, and looked at the doors on the left. Odd numbers. I turned my head to the right to see even numbers.

212.

210.

208.

206.

I stopped, staring at the large wooden door. It was closed at the moment. There was a manilla folder in the small cubby attatched. On the wall, directly to the right, was a small dry erase board, with Kyle's name on it.

I breathed in and out for three minutes. Just standing there, staring. I couldn't even comprehend what state Kyle could be in on the other side of that door. All of a sudden, a nurse rushed out of the room, pulling her little doctor gloves off.

I felt the tears fall down my face when I saw blood covering the gloves. My breathing started getting heavier and heavier, just standing there.

The door was open now, but I couldn't look. I wondered why he wasn't in the ER.

I got my answer when my I felt arms wrap around me. It was my mom, who was sobbing.

"Is he gonna be ok?" I asked through my tears.

My mom just looked at me, before hugging me tighter. We went to the waiting room off to the side, where she told me that right after I left for the set they got a call.

They wanted to make sure it wasn't just a little thing before calling me. They took Kyle to his own room, because there wasn't enough room in the ER.

There were eight people in the car with Kyle.

Three were already dead. Two were basically unscathed, while the other three were in Kyle's position.

Not even the doctors knew if he was going to live.

I pulled out my phone after feeling it buzz in my pocket. A new text. I opened the screen, clicked the ignore button, and looked at the time.

8:04 A.M.


	3. Chapter 3

9:04 A.M.

10:04 A.M.

11:04 A.M.

"We're very sorry."

I didn't do anything for two months. I sat in my room and cried. I cried, and I wrote. I wrote more songs in those two months than I had in my entire life. But I wasn't going to record them. I didn't plan on recording ever again. I didn't care about anything anymore.

I never returned Ashley or Nick's phone calls. I ignored Kevin's text messages. I didn't visit Miley. My TV show was put on hiatus. When Alyson and Jordan came to see how I was doing, I didn't even say hi. I didn't even hug Demi back when she told me how truly sorry was.

I didn't go to his funeral.

I told him that I wouldn't.

I would give anything to take back our last conversation together. I told him straight up that I wouldn't care if he died. Thing is, it was the only thing I did care about.

He was my friend. He was my guitar player. He was a shoulder to cry on. He was my brother.

And now, he's dead.

"You know, I think I'm gonna stay in tonight. I'm kinda tired." I lied, hoping she'd buy it.

"Hayley, it's been six months. You know Kyle loved you, you have to move on. You can't spend the rest of your life moping." Ashley told me, causing me to sigh.

"I know he did. It's just really hard. Nothing can make me happy anymore." She told me she understood, and that she'd see me soon. I hung up the phone, looking at the wallpaper. It was a picture of Kyle and I. I wanted to change it, but I was scared he'd think I didn't care about him. And I did.

Hearing a knock on my bedroom door, I groaned, picking myself up off my bed and opening it a crack.

"Hey sweetie. There is somebody at the door for you. Do you want me to tell them to come back later?" My mom asked, and I shook my head.

"No, I need to talk to somebody." Her eyes widened a bit, before a small smile showed up on her face. She stepped out of the way before I walked out of my bedroom, and down the stairs.

I made my way to the front door, which was slightly ajar. I couldn't see who was on the other side, but I figured it would be Ashley, maybe Nick or Kevin. Maybe even Demi.

But it wasn't.

It was Joe.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh, hi." I muttered, and he just stood there silently.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, after he didn't move a muscle.

"Oh, right. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Nick said that-"

"Ah, going off of what Nick says again, are we? Didn't that get you in a load of crap the last time?" I questioned with a chuckle. One he returned.

"Yes, it certainly did. But he just said you don't really do much anymore, and I had to see it for myself." He told me, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Well, it's true."

"I think you should start being the old you again." He said softly, and I sighed.

"Do you wanna come in?" He nodded, and I opened the door a little wider so he could come in. My mom greeted him, giving me a glare. She never liked Joe.

Of course, I could hardly blame her.

"You guys can go up to your room. Some stupid game is about to come on, and you know how your father gets." I smiled at my mom, and started going up the stairs, Joe on my tail.

I hadn't seen or spoken to Joe for three months. The first time anyone had ever forced me out of the house since the incident. It was Ashley, Kevin, Nick, Joe, and Miley. She was in town, and I knew I needed to spend time with her. Joe and I didn't really talk much, but it wasn't hatred. It was very awkward, after all that had happened between us. I finally caved and forgave him. Just like Demi and I, we became aqcuaintences, only talking when necessary. It was a start.

As we finally reached the landing, I took a left, headed toward my room. I felt my heart pound as we passed Kyle's room, on the right side of the hall. The door was closed, and it hadn't been opened in a while. I'm guessing Joe knew what the room was, because he pointed to it.

"This was his room, huh?" He asked softly, and I nodded, looking at the closed door. He opened his mouth to say something else, but then closed it, knowing not to push the subject. I turned away from the door, and walked into my own room.

Joe followed, and he stood by the doorway as I took a seat on my bed.

"Do you want to sit down?" I offered, and he gratefully accepted, taking a seat a few feet away from me on the bed. Awkward silence set in as we both stared at the comforter.

"Why are we like this?" He looked up at me, my blue eyes meeting his brown ones. I shrugged, and he closed his eyelids for a moment. "I know I was stubborn. I take complete responsibility for that." I stayed silent, not knowing what to say to him. "Look, Hayley, I just want to start over. From the beginning."

I smiled at him. "I'd like that."

He grinned, and then I thought for a second. "Wait, what beginning are we starting at?"

He chuckled. "Right after the photoshoot."

That was the first time in a year and a half since he'd mentioned that shoot. My eyes lit up. "What?"

"I can't believe you remembered that." I laughed a little. He shrugged.

"It was a really good day." I smiled, making the one mistake I seem to make time and time again. I looked in his goregous eyes. The eyes that got us in all this shit in the first place. I instantly looked away, and he noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and I sighed, figuring a good relationship should be honest.

"I'm doing what started all our problems in the first place." I shook my head, and he laughed.

"And what would that be?"

"Looking in your eyes. I really like them." He put his index finger under my chin, pulling my head up so that I was looking in his eyes again. But it was for his sake.

"I really like yours too." He whispered, and I smiled.

But, the smile instantly faded as thoughts of Kyle rushed into my mind.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Joe questioned, and I sniffled, trying to stop the tears.

"How can I be happy when Kyle is dead?"


	5. Chapter 5

"And he threw it at me." I finished my story about the crazy stalker I had about a week after Camp Rock premiered.

"You're kidding!" Joe laughed, and I shook my head.

"No, he just chunked it, and it hit me right in the head!" We collapsed in laughter on his couch. It had been three weeks since Joe and I started over. We spent basically every day together since then, between his concerts and filming for their television show. Not to mention the interviews, photoshoots, television appearances, and whatever else was on the boys hectic schedules.

"Hey guys." Nick said, walking into the Jonas residence, and plopping next to me on the couch.

"Hey," I greeted quietly. After that, awkward silence set in. Nick finally realized he was the cause of the moment, so he got up, and headed toward his bedroom.

"So, do you want to go somewhere tonight? Other than my house or your house?" Joe asked, after Nick was gone.

"Not really." I answered softly.

"Hayley, you have to start doing stuff again sometime." He stated, in an equally quiet voice.

"Not right now though. I won't have a good time if he can't." I told him, hoping he would drop it like he usually would. But he stood his ground.

"Look, I may still be alive, and I've never been to Heaven, but I know that Kyle wouldn't want you to be so upset about this. It was his time, you know? Everything happens for a reason. And for all we know, Kyle is up with God having a party." He smiled, but I still resisted.

"He would feel like I never loved him if I just go on with my life like he was never here." I replied, looking down at the couch cushion. Joe grabbed my hand, and I turned my head a little toward him, but I didn't dare look in his eyes.

"He knows you love him, Hayley. Don't even act like that. Look, I didn't know Kyle, but I know he loved you. And he wouldn't want someone he loved wasting seven months of her life being sad about him. He wants you to remember him. But as a happy memory, not a sad one." I finally cracked a smile, realizing that not only was Joe right, but that everyone else had told me the same thing. But I never believed it before now.

"You know, everybody says that." I told him.

"That's because it's the truth." He replied, and I could feel his stare.

"I just never believed it until now."

"So you'll do something with me tonight?" He questioned hopefully, and I giggled.

"Sure. What are we doing?"

"Dinner, and then a movie. Then a walk in the park. That's it. Will you do that for me?" I looked at him, with his puppy dog pout. I couldn't resist.

"Yes." I finally replied, and he broke out into a grin, one that I couldn't help but reciprocate. "So, what time are we leaving? It's four already."

"I'll pick you up at five, is that cool?" He said, standing up, then offering his hand to help me up. I graciously took it, then expected him to let go. When he didn't, I looked at him. He just wore his adorable smile.

****

"Wow, you look amazing." Joe grinned, as I looked down at my simple teal sundress and brown boots. Pretty much what I used to wear onstage. A dress and boots had always been my thing, it added to the country effect of my music.

"You too." I smiled back, admiring his plaid shirt and skinny jeans. He reached out for my hand, which I placed in his. He pulled it up to his lips, softly kissing my knuckles.

"Aren't you just adorable?" I cooed, and he laughed.

"Yes, yes I am. Thanks for taking notice of that." He answered, and then led me to his car. He walked me to the passenger side, opening the door for me. I thanked him quietly, then stepped into the black Poursche (SP?). He closed the door for me, and as I buckled my seatbelt, he rushed to the drivers side. He himself got in, put on his seatbelt, and started the car.

"Where to?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"It's not about where you go, it's the people you're with."


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes, it's wonderful being with a beautiful little lady like you. And, we can't forget Big Rob." I gave him a questioning glance, before he nodded to the backseat. I turned around, and was startled to see Big Rob sitting there, half asleep. I laughed at the sight, then turned to Joe.

"Are you serious?" I questioned, only half joking.

He looked at me, his face completely solemn, like he was hurt that I was hating on his beloved bodyguard. He finally cracked a smile. "No, Rob, you can head on out, buddy."

"Money up front, Danger." He replied, suddenly fully awake. I cracked up as Joe took out his wallet, pulling out a five and handing it to Big Rob. He exited the car, as I burst into more histerics.

"You paid him so you could make a joke?"

"Hey, sometimes comedy takes effort. And I want to make sure you're happy the entire night." He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. He finally began to back out of the driveway, and so began our night.

I tried not to think of it as a date, because I knew it was meant as a friendly gesture to help me get over the pain of my brother's death, but everytime he'd smile or laugh, I'd get the hint that he wanted it to be more than that. I didn't want to assume things, because we all know what that does.

It makes an ass out of you and me. [that is my favorite expression. my mother told it to me when i was about 7 years old. no joke.]

I just didn't want to get my hopes up, just to have them crushed. Because as much as I hate to admit it, I still liked the boy. I never stopped.

"Here we are." Joe's voice broke me out of my thoughts as we pulled up into a small italian restaraunt. I grinned, italian was my favorite.

I went to open the car door, but Joe told me not to. I sat for a second as he jumped out of the car, running to my side and opening the door for me. Again, he held his hand out for me to take, and I did. He helped me out of the car, shutting the door behind me. Not letting go of my hand, we entered the almost vacant restaraunt.

"Why is it so empty?" I whispered to Joe, who laughed.

"It's a thursday at five. Not a lot of people are here, and besides, this place never really has a lot of people." He stated, and I nodded.

"Wait, does that mean it sucks?" He chuckled, shaking his head as he told the front desk workers that we wanted a non-smoking booth for two. They told us to wait for a couple minutes as they cleaned the table. Joe nodded, still holding my hand.

"So, how is your night so far?" He asked, as soon as the waiter had walked away.

"We haven't done anything Joseph. But the whole bit with Big Rob was pretty hilarious." I giggled at the thought, which he responded to with his amazing laugh.

"Right this way." The waitress smiled, and we followed her to the very back, where she set the menus down. Joe and I sat across from each other.

"Alright, before I take your drink order, I have to ask. I hate to be rude, but can I get an autograph from you two for my daughter? She just loves your movies!" She gushed.

"Of course!" Joe agreed, taking a sheet of her order paper and signing it. "What's her name?"

"Cynthia." She responded, and he wrote a little note at the end. I reached for the paper to sign too. I read Joe's note.

'Hey Cynthia! You rock! Thanks for all the support!'

I smiled, and signed my own name with a note also. 'Cynthia, thanks for being such a great fan! You're awesome!'

I handed the paper back to the waitress, who thanked us. "Oh, aren't you Hayley Slater?"

I nodded, knowing where she was headed with the solemn expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry about your brother. I'm sure this won't help, but I lost my older sister when I was around your age. You're not alone, sweetie. Good luck, with everything." She smiled, and I smiled back.

"Thank you so much."

She took our drink orders and then walked away. "She was really sweet."

"Yeah, she was." I agreed.

Nothing important really happened over dinner, which kind of upset me. I expected him to do something cute or unexpected, but he didn't do anything. It bugged me a little, because I felt like he was putting in zero effort.

"Alright, the movies. I love the movies." He grinned, causing me to shake my head.

"You're such a dork." He stuck his tongue out. "I am appalled at your behavior. Take me home, right now."

"And you call me the dork." He shook his head raising a chuckle out of me. He finally cracked and laughed along with me. The ride to the movies was filled with jokes and laughter.

And although he held my hand the entire time, it was the 'friend way'. You know, he didn't even attempt to lace our fingers.

We decided to see Iron Man. That way he didn't have to sit through a chick flick, and I wasn't drown with male perverted jokes.

He bought a tub of popcorn, and we decided to share it. We got into the theater, which was surprisingly empty. Sitting through the previews was boring until another couple came in, sitting toward the bottom, whereas we were at the top.

"Watch this." Joe whispered in my ear, unknowingly giving me goosebumps. He leaned back in his chair, picked up about four pieces of popcorn, and threw them toward the front of the theater. I gasped, smacking his arm.

"Joe! You can't do that, we could get kicked out!" I whispered harshly, but was cut off as the woman turned in her seat to look at us. Joe, who was very good at pretending, acted like he was telling me a joke.

"Alright, so I was watching Jeopardy, and there was this category that was intial stuff, like J.O.N.A.S.-"

"An acronym?"

"Yeah, that's it. Anyways, one of them was N.C.O. and I knew it, I just did." He grinned, as the lady turned around with an eye roll. But, Joe wasn't done. "So I yelled out, 'NACHOOMELETTE!' YEAH!" I cracked up, even though it was incredibly lame.

"Wow, Joseph. Wow." He just grinned, and the movie finally started.

Unfortunately, with Joe seated next to you, it's close to impossible to concentrate on a movie. Between throwing popcorn at the other couple, telling stupid jokes, or guessing what was going to happen, I was laughing too much to know what was going on. After about twenty minutes, the other occupants left, leaving us alone.

I wanted him to hold my hand so bad. At that one moment, I didn't think I'd ever want something so much in my life. I set my arm up on the arm rest between us, opening my hand, a sure sign of wanting to hold his.

He ignored it, and continued with his story about how iron man was going to spontaniously combust. How rude.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's pretty insane that I didn't even know this was here." I stated, as Joe pulled up to a small park that was right in the middle of our neighborhood. It was almost nine, but Joe insisted that we go on a 'moonlit stroll'.

"See that path over there?" He pointed behind a bunch of trees, and I nodded. "That's where we're going. We'll walk it once, then I'll take you home. Sound good?"

I nodded.

*****

"So you guys are really friends?" Joe chuckled, as if he didn't believe it.

"I guess so. I mean, we don't hate each other. But I seem to remember us 'starting over', and she was never even in the picture. It's like, she's a ghost."

"A ghost?" He questioned, and I laughed.

"Hey, I'm trying!" I argued back with a smile. Still moving forward, he inched closer to me. In mid arm swing, I felt his soft hand grab mine. He interlocked our fingers, and I tried to contain the smile that was peeking on my face.

I turned my head toward him, only to see a tint of red on his cheeks. He just kept walking with a smile, as did I.

"So, just to make sure, will you be going on more outings after tonight or was this a one-time deal?" Joe asked, after a bit of comfortable silence.

"Definately not a one-time deal. I had a lot of fun tonight. Thanks." I replied.

"It was my pleasure." I looked at him, avoiding his eyes. It was the only way to stay safe.

****

"You're home before curfew, good job." My mother said to me as I entered the house, with a ridiculous smile plastered on my face.

"Alright, what's with that goofy look?" She questioned, and I shook my head.

"Oh, it's nothing." I thought back to just moments before.

"Well, goodnight." Joe told me as we stood in my doorway. The porch light was the only light in the dark night, but I was ok with that.

"Yeah, night." I responded, but I didn't move, and neither did he. After a moment of awkwardness, he turned to leave, but then stopped himself.

"Wait, will we hang out tomorrow? I'm completely free and I was hoping we could do something." He offered, and I giggled.

"Totally. I can't wait." And I still didn't move.

"Me either." He still stood in front of me.

"Goodnight, Joe." I told him, with a sad smile, knowing the night wouldn't end with a kiss. I turned, reaching for the door handle, when I felt his warm hand on my arm.

"Wait." I turned back to him, looking him straight in the eyes. But this time, it wasn't a mistake, I wanted to.

He began leaning in, and I bit my lip. He closed his eyes, so I followed suit. The world was suddenly in slow motion as I felt his soft, moist lips on mine for the second time in my life. It seemed like the five second kiss ended just as it began.

"Nigh Hayley." And he couldn't even wait until he turned around before a huge smile broke out on his face.

And even though he was already halfway down the walkway, and there was no chance he could hear me, I whispered, "Thanks for the best night ever."

"Hayley, something happened. What is it?" My mom pushed, and I broke down.

"He kissed me."


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke to the sound of the front door being opened and closed. I layed in bed for a moment, reliving the night before. A smile appeared on my face just thinking of the memories. As soon as I was happy, a frown grew on my face. I could hear Joe and my mom talking downstairs. I couldn't understand anything, so I jumped out of bed and rushed out of my room, past Kyle's, only looking at it for a moment, but was pulled out of my thoughts by my mom's voice.

"So, I hear you and Hayley had fun last night." She said, putting an un-necessary emphasis on the word 'fun'.

"Uh, yes ma'am." Joe replied awkwardly. I laughed in my head at the nervousness at his voice, since he knew my mom hated him. I quietly made my way to the middle landing of the stairway and snuck a peek over the railing.

They were just awkwardly standing in the living room, my mom staring Joe down like a hawk.

"So," Joe started, breaking the silence. "Is Hayley awake?"

"I don't know." My mom replied truthfully, still giving him a glare. More silence filled the air, and I decided to be a good person and break it.

"Morning Mom. Oh, hey Joe! Fancy seeing you here." I greeted, making my way down the rest of the stairs, giving my mom a kiss on the cheek and shaking Joe's hand.

"Good morning to you, Hayley. Any plans for the day?" My mom asked, and I looked at Joe, who subtly shook his head.

"Yeah, me and Joe are gonna hang out, is that cool?" I responded, playing with the hem of my tank top. My mom told me that was fine, then said she had to go to the grocery store. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the house, leaving Joe and I alone since my dad was at work.

"What are your plans for the day, Mr. Jonas?" I questioned with a smile, and he shrugged, plopping down on the leather couch in my living room. He nodded at the space next to him, so I took the hint and sat down.

"Well actually, I was planning on hanging out with this really amazing girl. She's pretty, and she's smart, a whole lot of fun, she's nice, she's basically the coolest person I've ever known. You've probably met her. What's her name?" He asked, himself, placing his thumb and index finger on his chin, tapping. "Mayley? Bailey? Cayley? Dayley? Fayley?"

"I'm gonna go with Hayley." I giggled, and he snapped, as if a lightbulb went off.

"That's it, Hayley. You know her?"

"I've seen her around." I winked, then headed upstairs to get ready for whatever Joe had planned for the day.

****

"Wow, I never expected you to be so good at such a stupid thing." I laughed, and Joe's face turned from proud to appalled.

"Excuse me, Hayley, but I don't recall pinball to be stupid." He argued, and I rolled my eyes.

"It gets to be pretty stupid when you stand in front of the machine for three whole hours."

"But I won, and I got you the teddy bear!" He exclaimed, pointing to the huge stuffed bear sitting in my lap. I shook my head as we finally arrived at his house. I waited for him to get out of the car and open my door for me, then I looked from his house to mine. "Which place?"

"Wherever there will be the least people there to annoy us." I answered, and he laughed.

"That would definately not be my house. I mean, you know how Frankie is, and Nick and Kevin are in this crazy song writing spaz." He told me, so we walked across the street and into my house.

"HELLO?!" I yelled into the house. After getting no reply, I made my way to the kitchen where I knew there would be a note from either my mom or my dad. As soon as I spotted it on the counter, I picked it up and read it.

"What's it say?" Joe came into the kitchen, automatically heading to the refridgerator.

"That they won't be home til around eleven." I replied, and Joe nodded in response. "Anything good?" Joe shook his head, and I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. "I'll order pizza."

****

"20 questions?" Joe suggested, after thirty minutes of slowly eating pizza and just hanging out. We had two hours before Joe had to go home, and we had nothing to do.

"Why not?" I smiled, and he began.

"Number one. What's your favorite color?" I told him lime green, and he said his was blue. "Two-"

"Wait, don't I get to choose some of these questions?" I interrupted, and he rolled his eyes and let out a fake sigh.

"Be patient Hayley. Don't you know how this game works? We both answer my first ten questions, and then you get the last ten."

"I've never played that way." I retorted, but he ignored me.

"Two. If you had to choose between getting stuck on a stranded island with Hilary Duff or Shania Twain who would it be?"

"That's so not fair, you know I love both of them!" I argued, but he shook his head. "Fine, Hilary. But only because she's closer to my age and I probably wouldn't get bored and-"

"And I didn't ask why. I would pick Hilary because she's hot." I slapped his arm. "Aw, Hayles, don't be jealous, you're hot too." I felt my cheeks heat up, but I played it off. "Number three. Would you rather get-"

"This is 20 questions, not 'Would You Rather'. Get your games right!" I scolded, and then he came up with a new question.

*****

"Last question. Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked, about a half hour later.

"You first." He responded, his voice getting quiet. I smiled, knowing just the places I could get him.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend and I don't really plan on getting one anytime soon." I laughed,and he shook his head.

"Not fair! It should be boyfriend for you!"

"But that wasn't the question. And now it's your turn to answer. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not at the moment," He stated, looking down at the couch. I was about to sigh in all my disappointment, when he grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers. He looked up at me and said, "But I want one."

"Any specific girl in mind?" I asked, copying his low voice.

"Actually, there is. She's been on my mind a whole lot lately." He whispered, looking straight in my eyes. I'm beginning to think he does that because he knows it gets to me.

I didn't know what to say. I thought he was talking about me, but I didn't want one of those awkward situations where they're talking about a different person, so I stayed silent. Joe kept staring at me, and then after what seemed to be an eternity began leaning in. He closed his eyes, and I closed mine. It was better than the kiss last night, because I knew it actually meant something.

After about ten seconds, he pulled back, looking right in my blue eyes again. I stared into his beautiful brown ones as he asked, 'Hayles, will you be my girlfriend?"

All I could do was nod, and then kiss him again.


End file.
